


Surprise Surprise

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: A night out doesn't go as expected! Both Sam and Dean have problems with their phobias. Brotherly fluff. Season two.
Kudos: 8





	Surprise Surprise

Talking animatedly, the two young men approached the car.  
The taller one had his arms stretched out, gesticulating to better emphasize the point he was trying to make.

"That has to be the worst eating place we've ever had the misfortune to frequent!" Sam scowled.

"'Misfortune to frequent'! That's your college boy training coming out again, Sammy!" his brother grinned. "Oh, come on, the food wasn't that bad."

Sam's huff mirrored all his disgust with the diner they'd just exited.  
"You know, Dean, I'm going straight under the shower as soon as we get back. I feel as if bugs are crawling all over me burrowing into parts of my body I'd rather not dwell on. The place was THAT crappy and dirty."

:

Sam trounced ahead to the Impala, folding himself perfectly into the available space, an action honed by years of practice, while Dean slipped into the driving seat, chuckling about picky and hygiene-prone, annoying little brothers.

The elder Winchester's mood was at its zenith. They'd finished a satisfying hunt, saved a few people, and refilled their wallets in a bar's pool hall. Time for a little R and R!

He remembered seeing a theme park as they'd passed the city limits yesterday.

"Huh, why not?" he muttered under his breath.

"Dean, where are we going? We just passed our motel!"  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Sammy. We deserve a little fun before turning in."

Sam's resounding bitch-face reflected exactly what he thought of that idea!

"Dude, your idea of fun is usually the opposite of mine. Let's just go back to our room and watch TV."

"Sammy, I'm amazed! I thought you were the adventurous one, always open to new experiences, far horizons, and all that."

By now Sam was beginning to feel really uneasy, just wondering what crazy scheme his brother was cooking up in that idiot head of his.  
His gaze shifted to the passenger window where the garish lights and colors of an amusement park lit up the night sky.

"Dean, we are NOT going in there," Sam snarled.

"Calm down, Sammy. I checked, it's a Formula One Racing Car theme, not exactly the place for scary clowns to show up."

"You can't be sure of that, Dean. Clowns infiltrate themselves everywhere! Let's go back to the motel."  
Sam was beginning to panic. He had no idea where his fear of clowns had come from, all he knew was that it existed!

"Come on, you always bitched about wanting to go on rides, Sammy."

"I was eight, Dean!"

"Well, sometimes you act even younger, like right now," Dean complained. "Just a couple of rides and we go back. We're here now anyway," he sentenced, as the car came to a halt in the parking lot.  
"Look, I'll even open the door for you princess. I know how you like to be precious."

Sam trudged unwillingly after his brother, simply because his sibling had already stalked on ahead to the ticket office, and knowing Dean's knack for getting into trouble, he didn't want to leave him on his own.

"There you go, Sammy, two turns on any ride!"  
Sam saw the boyish glee in Dean's eyes and he just didn't have the heart to spoil his moment.

"Okay, fine, but just two rides and then we're out of here. I feel as though I'm dealing with a five-year-old," Sam sighed

The younger Winchester silently suffered through the racing car - formula one- simulation which ended up with Dean winning first place and crowing about how his real destiny was professional racing, and how awesome he would have been.  
He turned to his brother, a huge smile on his face. "Okay, Sammy, where to now? It's your turn."

Sam was just going to tell Dean to pick the next one again himself when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

Five fingers gripped the older brother's arm so tight it felt like they wanted to penetrate his flesh.

He followed Sam's gaze, which was fixed on a figure coming right towards them.

"Uh. It's all right Sammy. We'll high-tail it out of here pronto."

Unfortunately, the only way to get to the exit was bypassing the garishly made-up clown in full costume that was now a few yards from his terrified brother.

Dean looked around, the only escape was the ride at his back.

"Sam, come on, we'll take this ride and by the time we get off he'll have moved on."  
So saying, he dragged his catatonic brother into the cab.

Sadly Dean had been too preoccupied with getting his sibling away from the clown to pay attention to what ride he was getting on to.  
He felt his stomach fall away as the cab whooshed up into the night sky.

Sam, no longer having the debilitating sight of the clown on his horizon, had calmed down a little.

He turned to Dean, rolling his eyes at the blanched, terrified face of his big brother, his knuckles rivaling the color of snow, as he held onto the bar in front of him.

"Dean, you got me out of the frying pan and yourself into the fire," Sam growled.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna be sick!" Dean yelled.

"Calm down, Dude, calm down. Just close your eyes, breathe through it and we'll be back on the ground before you know it."

"Crap, Sammy, the plane was bad enough, but here we're just suspended in space!"

He felt Sam's hand gripping his arm, the connection giving Dean some comfort, while his brother's calm voice talking him through it watered down his fears a little.

He'd never been so happy to get his feet back on the ground.  
"Thanks, Sammy, if it wasn't for you I'd have passed out. I'd rather face ten pissed off ghosts than that torture again."

But his brother wasn't listening. Now that Dean was calm again, Sam's attention had returned to the clown.  
"Come on, now that the coast's clear, let's get the hell out of here, Dean."  
"Yeah, ditto that, bro."

They made their way quickly to the exit but Dean found himself with a wall of muscle barring his way as Sam stopped dead. The clown was there, chatting with the clients leaving the park, thus blocking their escape.

"Dean, we can't get out," Sam's voice quivered.

"Close your eyes and I'll guide you out."

"No way, Dean! He might touch me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll cause a diversion and you slip out."

Sam nodded tremulously in agreement.

Dean stalked up to the clown, highly pissed that he'd shown up to ruin their evening.  
"Hey you, fugly. You ruined my little brother's day. Now I'm gonna have him with nightmares for who knows how long."  
He yanked the curly wig from the clown's head. "You want it back, come get me!"

When he saw the surprised man was chasing after him, Dean dived into the crowd, circling back towards the exit after having dumped the gruesome wig on a kiddy's ride next to the gate.

Sam was already in the driver's seat, engine roaring.

"Dude, what the Hell!"

"Get in, Dean, I'm driving! I don't know if I'll ever let you drive again after tonight!"  
Sam took off like a hurricane and didn't slow down until he saw the motel appear like a welcome oasis in the desert.

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry, I really didn't expect a clown to show up. I swear!"

Instead of the expected bitch-face, Sam exhibited one of his rare full-on smiles.

"Dean, you should've seen yourself on that airborne ride! Let's just say it makes up for your crappy night out and the clown. It's something I won't ever forget!"

Dean's heart sank. He knew he'd be hearing about it again and again.

The end


End file.
